villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicci
Sister Nicci was a villain in the show Legend of the Seeker. Nicci was a sorceress who was a Sister of the Light until she became a Sister of the Dark and became soo powerful after she absorbed the Han (Magic) of a powerful wizard Richard Rahl. Early life ﻿Nicci was a novice of the Sisters of the Light a group of sorceresses who dedicated their lives to helping others, when she visited a prisoner, the prisoner forced himself on her not just once but twice. She felt so ashamed until one night she had a vision of slicing the man's throat with a Dacra (a magical weapon, which looks a three pointed star made of metal rings). She realizes that it was a vision sent by the Keeper of the Underworld. Later she visited the prisoner and sliced the man's throat. Nicci never felt remorse nor was she horrified at what she did, from that day on she joined the Sister of the Dark (the exact opposite of the Sisters of the Light, a group of sorceresses dedicated to preserving all of life and serving the Creator).Nicci Later became the Leader of the Sisters of the Dark. Sister of the Dark ﻿When Richard Rahl came to the Palace of the Prophets to be trained as a wizard. Nicci was bent on sending him back to his quest (as a prophecy says that when he gets back on his quest to get the Stone of Tears he will give it to the Keeper thus achieving victory), Nicci also tricked and manipulated him into giving away his wizard Han making Nicci the most dangerous sorceress in the world. But after sending Richard out of the palace a Sister of the Light placed a Rada'Han (a neck band which could prevent a magical being from using his/her powers) on her neck and was later chained in a room of the Palace, there she was interogated and tortured into giving the names of those who are with the Sisters of the Dark, which she did. She eventually escaped thanks to the other Sisters of the Dark sending a spider imbued with magic to break the Rada'Han. With the Rada'Han off her neck she used her new powerful magic to break her chains and blast away from the Palace of the Prophets. Death After rejoining her fellow Sisters of the Dark she learned of a prophecy (in which as long as the Mother Confessor is alive the Keeper will fail) which forces the Sisters of the Dark to kill the Mother Confessor Kahlan. Nicci and several other Sisters of the Dark attacked Kahlan, as she was about to burn Kahlan with a bolt of lightning she instead killed Leo (a Seeker replacing Richard Rahl) Richard arrived just in time and killed the rest of the attacking Sisters. Nicci tries stopping Richard by firing lightning on him, but he blocks it with the Sword of Truth, while Zedd the First Wizard shoots Nicci with a blast of fire twice until she explodes and dies with her whole body destroyed. New Body ﻿Ressurection The Sisters of the Dark ressurects Nicci into Sister Porsha's (who willingly sacrificed) body. Nicci fomulates a plan to kill Kahlan by having Kahlan imprisoned in a kingdom where Richard and their friends couldn't rescue her with their magical powers. Nicci makes a deal with the ruler of the kingdom with the promise of eternal life in exchange for Kahlan, Nicci realizes that Richard and his friends were disguised as royalties in an attempt to rescue Kahlan. Nicci hurries to the kingdom's dungeon with other Sisters of the Dark, but Cara (a friend of Richard) arrives their first, Nicci almost had Cara killed but was stopped by Kahlan who escaped the dungeon. With all the Sisters of the Dark who accompanied her dead, Richard stated that she couldn't use her magic in the palace (due to a spell nullifying magic in the castle). Nicci tells them that despite being in a new body she still has all the magic she ever had (that includes Richard's Han) and she jumps out of a window falling down outside the palace and she teleports away. New Allegiance The Sisters of the Dark are fed up of Nicci's failures, so Sister Merissa and 3 other Sisters each killed 2 sisters (and each of these 2 sisters killed 5 sisters), so Merissa and the other 3 sisters effectively gained the power of 40 sorceresses, powerful enough to kill Nicci, luckily Nicci teleported away from them and summoned Darken Rahl (Richard's dead brother and Agent of the Keeper), who told her that the Keeper is sickened with the stench of her failures, and the only way to regain his favor is to bring Darken Rahl the Stone of Tears. Nicci formulated a plan to force Richard into giving her the Stone of tears and kill Kahlan, by casting the Maternity Spell on Kahlan linking her life to Kahlan (so if Nicci dies Kahlan dies too) but the drawback was she couldn't use her magic to defend herself. Nicci threatens Richard that if he doesn't lead her to the Stone of Tears she will kill herself (causing Kahlan to die too). Unfortunately Sister Merissa and the 3 Sisters are bent on killing Nicci and taking her powerful Han. While travelling with Richard, the 4 Sisters caught up with them but they managed to escape through a field full of mines (a Sister of the Dark was killed after stepping off a mine and Nicci got her hand wounded, which made a cut appear on Kahlan's hand as well). They stopped by at an inn for the night and when Richard left her to help aa old couple Nicci tries to kill Kahlan by getting herself drunk and forces a man to beat her up, until Richard came and stopped the man from hurting her. Later Nicci tells him her dark past and why she joined the Keeper, Richard told her that she shouldn't rely on the Keeper and he stated "your strength is yours alone". Later Nicci got bitten by a poisonous spider sent by Sister Merissa and the only cure for the poison was in a cave (where Merissa and the 2 Sisters waited to kill Nicci). Nicci seemingly dies from the posion but was revived by the pedals of a flower. Later after Zedd managed to break the Maternity Spell setting Kahlan free and safe from Nicci, Nicci could use her magic again. She absorbed all the Han of the 2 sisters attacking her, and she beheaded Sister Merissa. Richard was prepared to fight her off, but she simply walked away saying he is more useful to the Keeper alive than dead. Later in the night Darken Rahl's spirit appears to her saying the Keeper isn't pleased with what happened. Nicci then ordered Draken Rahl to tell the Keeper that she no longer serves him, Darken Rahl assumed that she joined with Richard but she stated that her loyalties aren't with the Seeker, Creator or the Keeper and that her strength is hers and hers alone, and she will serve only herself, with that she banished Darken Rahl's spirit away. Defeat Nicci severs her connections with the Sisters of the Light and Dark by donning a new black outfit. She later appears to Darken Rahl (who betrayed the Keeper as well and was ressurected into a body that resembles him) and asks him of Richard's whereabouts, Darken Rahl refuses to tell her fearing what she would do to them, but after Nicci boiled him in his bath he told her where Richard was, Nicci then left Darken Rahl who was screaming in pain and agony. Later she caught up with Kahlan, Zedd and Cara and tried to kill them by shooting lightning at them, but Cara used her magic to deflect the lightning bolt right back at Nicci who luckily dodged it but was knocked out. Zedd was about to kill her once again but Kahlan decided to confess her (Kahlan had the ability to make people fanatically devoted to her) but the plan backfired as when Kahlan was going near her, Nicci got up and stabbed her with her Dacra, absorbed some of Kahlan's han (effectively gainning the powers of a Confessor) and used Kahlan's own han to confess her (so Kahlan instead became fanatically devoted to her). Nicci ordered Kahlan to kill Cara, but Zedd and Cara disappeared. Nicci then asked Kahlan where was Richard after learning where he was, she and Kahlan left to catch up with Richard. Zedd and Cara then had to kill Nicci in order to free Kahlan from confession. Nicci and Kahlan stopped by a village, there Nicci told Kahlan her plan which was Kahlan confessing Richard, order Richard to give her the Stone of Tears and become her husband, then Nicci will use her powers to create a new world where she and Richard will rule over. Nicci then ordered Kahlan to collect shards of glasses, which she blew into Richard's eyes causing him to be blind. A monk came and told Nicci and Kahlan about a new prophecy (that the Keeper of the Underworld is with Richard in the form of a boy) and then Nicci killed the monk by firing lightning at his chest. As they were leaving Cara, Zedd and 4 Mord-Siths sent by Darken Rahl to aid Richard caught up with Nicci and Kahlan, and Cara shot an arrow at Nicci's back and ordered the 4 Mord-Siths to kill Nicci with their Agiels (baton-like weapons Cara and Mord-Siths use to inflict pain on a person with a touch). Kahlan was terrified and angry at this and burst into the Con Dar or Blood Rage (a state in which Kahlan is very angry and her powers greatly increased) Kahlan confessed the 4 Mord-Siths and ordered them to kill each other. Kahlan then drags Nicci into a barn, dying Nicci gave Kahlan a last order to get the Stone of Tears from Richard and use it to ressurect her later. But things didnt go exactly as she planned. After Richard uses the Stone of Tears to seal the Keeper in the Underworld again, Darken Rahl came upon Nicci's corpse and placed a Rada'Han around her neck,then had a Mord-Sith revive her with the Breath of Life. Nicci wakes up and to her horror she sees Darken Rahl standing before her and looking down on her, Darken Rahl who was nearly boiled to death by Nicci, expresses his wish to repay the favour by "drawing her a nice warm bath" implying that he is going to torture Nicci for what she did to him. Personality ﻿"...Either you overestimated your powers or you underestimated mine."-''Nicci. At first appearance Nicci seemed a kind woman who wouldn't hurt a thing, but deep inside she is cold hearted, ambitious and have no respect for life. She is very calm and calculating and can often hide her emotions. She points out people's failures as well. She is also very arrogant and proud of her powers. She would do anything to know what she wanted and can be demanding often. When she was a Sister of the Dark she was extremely devoted to the Keeper, as she always prayed to him. She is very resourceful and quick witted and can formulate plans in a few seconds. Magical Abilities "...''And she has taken Richard's magic with her......the most powerful Han...the world has ever known!"-the Prelate of the Sisters of the Light. "''...You are no match for the most dangerous Sorceress in the known world."-''Darken Rahl telling his Mord-Siths that even they can't defeat Nicci. Magical Mastery As a Sister of the Dark, Nicci is a deadly sorceress who would kill anyone that she sees as a threat or a need to eliminate. Nicci could use her Dacra to absorb people's han, gaining more powers (like when she stabbed Kahlan with her Dacra she gained enough magic to confess a person), but she could take a person's han by reciting a spell and holding hands with the person she wishes to take the han from. She was also able to cast the Maternity Spell which could link her fate and her life with a person she casts the spell on (like what she did to Kahlan). Wizard's Han When Nicci tricked Richard into giving away his Han to her, she became the world's most powerful sorceress. With the combined magic of the Zorander and Rahl bloodline she could do many things with her powers, most of the powers she demonstrated where: *Fire Bolts of Lightning: This shows how powerful she really is, She is rather skilled with using lightning, she could kill anyone with a bolt of ligthning by burning them down, she was also shown nearly boiling Darken Rahl by firing lightning into his bath. Also she was seen throwing a ball of energy knocking Zedd out. *Teleportation: she uses this when nessesary such as when she was falling down after jumping off a palace from a high place and when the Sisters of the Dark cornered her to kill her. *Telekinesis: she only demonstrated this few times such as when she stopped 4 Dacras from hitting her in midair, when she unleashed a shockwave which pushed Sister Merissa and 2 Sisters away and when she telekinetically sends shards of glass into Richard's eyes blinding him. *Barriers: Nicci demonstarted the ability to create barriers such as when she created a barrier on the gate of the Palace of the Prophets to prevent the Sisters of the Light from capturing Richard and when she made a barrier to shield herself from Zedd's fire blast. Strangely she seemed to use this barriers, when she was in her original body, but when she was in her new body she was never again seen using a barrier (though maybe because there were times she couldn't use her powers or she didn't need to) *She also has a large amount of knowledge in magic. With her knowledge,skills and powers she possesses, she is one deadly opponent. Trivia *﻿Nicci died 2 times and was brought back to life twice. *Nicci had two bodies, her original body was played by actress Jolene Blalock, after Nicci died Nicci was ressurected into a new body who is played by Emily Foxler. *She was killed by the 2 main characters of the series: *She was first killed by Zedd by shotting her with fire twice. *She was again killed by Cara, who shot her at the back with an arrow. *She was brought back to life twice with the Breath of Life. *Before Nicci was going to absorb Richard's Han (Magic) she was worried that the immense power of Richard's Han would overwhelm and kill her, so she killed her fellow Sister of the Dark Sister Ulicia and absorbed her Han increasing Nicci's strength to handle Richard's Han. *Nicci has made several actions against Kahlan in the episodes she appears (except Dark): #She was the leader of the attempted assasination of Kahlan Amnell (Perdition) #She masterminded Kahlan's capture by the Margrave of Rothenberg (Princess) #She casted the Maternity Spell on Kahlan nearly endangering both Kahlan's life and her own life. (Bound) #She used Kahlan's own Han (Magic) against her thus confessing her and turning Kahlan into a devoted servant. (Tears) Category:Revived Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful